The Next Path
by kaylagrace
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing Katara and Zuko's relationship after the war. Each chapter follows the prompts for Zutara Month 2012
1. Relief

**Day One**

**Relief**

Katara ran across the courtyard, her leather boots beating into the earth. She was breathing heavily. The fight with Azula and the encasement in ice had robbed her of air. It had also soaked her clothes, and a collection of puddles now followed Katara as she hurried towards the fallen prince.

Zuko lay on his stomach. Numerous scorch marks scarred the earth around him. When Katara reached the boy she quickly knelt beside him and rolled him on to his back. Zuko was shaking, and groaned at the sudden movement. Numerous emotions played across Katara's face when she saw the wound. An ugly red burn had been seared into the Prince's chest. The clothes surrounding it were charred and tattered. It was bad.

Frowning in determination, Katara summoned a stream of water from her side, covering her tanned hands in the cool element. She pressed them again the angry burn and Zuko softly cried out at her touch. Katara ignored him and attempted to heal his wound. His chest, hard and strong from years of training, rose and fell with each shaky breath.

Katara closed her eyes and focussed on the wound. The water began to move across Zuko's burn and through his skin, cooling him. Suddenly he felt the pain subside, and slowly opened his eyes. Katara continued to focus on the burn, using her knowledge of healing to correct the damage from the lightning. She opened her eyes too and grinned in delight when she saw Zuko looking up at her. Relief overwhelmed her at the sight of his smile.

'Thank you, Katara,' he whispered into her blue eyes. They filled with tears.

'I think I'm the one who should be thanking you,' Katara said. Her previous fear was gone. Zuko was going to be fine.


	2. Luminous

**Day Two**

**Luminous**

Katara sat on the roof of the Fire Nation Palace and looked across the city. She was just high enough to see past the other buildings and spot the ocean glistening in the distance. It was only a half-moon tonight, but it was still strong enough to illuminate the waves that crashed onto the island shores.

But despite the lack of moonlight the city was still brightly shining. Hundreds of lanterns lit the streets of the Fire Nation, and many house windows held a golden glow from inside. People were in their houses talking and celebrating the end of the war. It was only several hours before that Zuko's coronation had taken place, and he had promised to rebuilt the world with peace. Now the people of his country were partying and raising their glasses to the new Fire Lord and the Avatar.

Katara smiled at the memory of Zuko's speech. He would be a great leader.

Someone laughed from underneath the waterbender and she looked down to see Sokka and Suki holding hands and smiling. Like her, they had escaped from the partying within the palace to enjoy a few moments alone.

After a few minutes and a small kiss the couple moved back inside. Katara guessed that they would be returning to the hall for the celebration Zuko was for his coronation. Although she had been enjoying the loud music and delicious food the party offered, Katara felt that she needed a few minutes alone, and had retreated to the roof. It was peaceful sitting in the dark watching the city celebrate. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel the need to worry.

She heard a sound behind her and turned to see Zuko walking towards her. He was dressed in his royal robes and carried a small lantern.

'Hi,' he said as he sat beside her. He placed he lantern in the space between them.

'Hi,' Katara replied softy.

'It's really quite beautiful,' Zuko said, staring out across the city. Katara replied with a smile.

They sat there in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Then Katara suddenly asked,

'Are you scared?' He didn't ask for what, Zuko already knew what was on his friends mind.

'Yes,' he admitted. 'But I have you, and Aang and Uncle and Mai. It's going to be hard, but we can do this. We can heal the world.' Like before, Katara only replied with a smile.

Zuko had changed so dramatically over the past year. Initially if anyone had questioned him if he fear the Prince would have angrily denied such emotions. Now he opened up freely and wisely.

'Is something wrong, Katara?' She hesitated before replying.

'It's just illuminating to see how much you've changed. You have grown into a strong and brave leader Fire Lord Zuko.'

'And you have grown into a beautiful and luminous woman Katara,' he replied with a smile. 'Why are you up here, anyway?' Katara sighed.

'I just needed a moment to think through something's.' She paused then continued. 'I'm just confused about my feelings.'

'Feelings about Aang?' She nodded.

'I know how he feels, and I know that he is expecting us to be together now, but I just… I don't know,' Katara huffed.

'Maybe you should talk to Aang about this,' Zuko said.

'Yeah, you're right,' Katara replied. 'Gosh Zuko, when did you get so wise?' She laughed. He just smiled and shrugged slightly.

Loud music played as the party continued underneath. But the couple chose to stay seated upon on the roof, letting the lantern create a warm luminous glow around them.


End file.
